


José Has A Job

by football83



Category: EPL - Fandom, José Mourinho - Fandom, Men's Football RPF, Premier League, Tottenham Hotspur FC
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: José has joined Tottenham Hotspur and the Premier League is a Soap Opera once again...Continued in Lockdown - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034300/chapters/57828547
Relationships: José Mourinho/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character - Relationship, Original Male Character - Relationship, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Pep Guardiola/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [José Needs A Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953142) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



Vida was surprised, albeit pleasantly surprised “Wow, OK” was all she could manage in that moment, relieved that a few seconds later his phone began to ring again. 

“One moment” he told her as he answered and listened, “I need to speak to my wife first Jorge, compreendo? Obrigado, tchau”

Vida was sifting grains of powdery white sand through her fingers when he sat back down next to her, “Jorge” he advised “Can I run everything past you?” 

The following 8 hours flew by in what seemed like seconds, his contractual terms with Tottenham were pretty different to United, Vida had no concerns about his ability to deliver what was being asked of him but in line with the requirements for the modern game there were some stipulations about media engagements and back of house business. 

“Their press team embargo a lot more than United” she observed, “You’re OK with that? Because you can’t do your official stuff then let something slip post match that hasn’t been released via Spurs TV” 

José nodded, “My mouth…” he paused “Needs to be disciplined” he licked his lips tantalisingly “How about you apply for that vacancy?” he added, voice deep and dripping with lust, a smirk forming when his wife’s response was to shake her head after momentarily disappearing into a sworded reverie. 

“CONCENTRATE!” She told him, igniting a hoarse laugh. 

He poured more drinks into the elaborate glasses supplied in their private beachside villa and took in the serenity of St Lucia, this would probably be his last chance to relax for some time although mid-season appointments had their advantages, namely - if he got Spurs to finish in the Top 6 he’d be considered a genius, then he could begin afresh after a decent pre season and transfer window, Vida even agreed, telling him “You’re in a great position to go in there, and you’ve got incredible foundations to build on thanks to Pochettino’s guys” 

José nodded, it was such a relief having Vida on his side, fully on board with his next challenge - even better than that she had even brokered her own contract deal for some freelance work “Matt knows Richard, the first team photographer” she explained “They all know each other the gays” she joked, “So I’ll do a couple, he will do a couple, I’ve emailed him already saying black and white all the way, depends on the backdrop though, and then the standard training ground with home shirt picture which he wants to do himself”

“You’re fine co-working with him yeah?” José asked, knowing only too well about how she preferred to work solo, “I have no right to take over José, it’s his gig, I’ll be there to collaborate that’s all” she explained “I know how to get the best out of you, it would be weird if I didn’t huh?” 

José took a deep breath and nodded, “Thank you…I won’t let you down” 

He truly dominated her that night, it was as though that spark was back and it had given him a rush of confidence “Hmmm, good?” he growled into her neck as his arms forcefully pushed hers upwards and above her head, his tongue dragged down the hollow of her throat and to her rib cage, his eyes briefly watching as he thrust into her and out again, her cries for him not to stop making him throb and the heat build in his lower back. 

“Ohfuck” she whispered when he pushed himself up and pulled her with him and into his lap, “José….christ you’re on fire” she told him as her hands touched down the slickness of his back, she went to speak again but he silenced her with the fullness of his lips and didn’t let up with his hips until they’d both been satisfied. 

“Jeez” Vida shrilled as she threw herself back onto the bed, thankful of the cool sea breeze wafting in through the bedroom window, she looked to her right at José who was flat on his back his chest rising and falling dramatically, “Perfeito” he gasped before knocking back a glass of water. 

“Not that I’m complaining” Vida told him “But that was pretty fucking insane” 

José couldn’t help but wink smugly, “Mourinho’s back”

***

“You good to go Boss?” José’s new assistant Tim asked as they stood outside the press room at dead on 2pm.

“Let’s do this” José replied confidently, pulling on his purple training jacket and dark blue gilet. 

***  
From : Matthew J Cooper  
To : Vida Carter-Mourinho  
Subject : JM

Darling,

The pictures look incredible, I almost fancy him myself. 

Love you xx

***

“Did you watch?” José asked as he transferred Vida to speaker phone from his new, currently sparse office. 

“I’m still watching” she told him, muting Sky Sports and just seeing his face “Nice part about the facilities…” she teased in relation to his comments about the beds, pillows and duvets at The Lodge in Enfield. 

“Hmm well, come over later and you can see for yourself” he urged, since their return from St Lucia three weeks before they’d spent little alone time together due to her schedule and his preparations, flying to and from France to meet with his assistants and backroom staff, “How about dinner first?” he asked, “You still need to meet the guys” he commented “Please?” 

Vida smiled down the phone, the old Vida would have turned him down for work, she was behind on some photo edits for a magazine she was working with, plus she hadn’t seen Matthew in forever but she let it slide, “Sounds good” 

“You’ll bring an overnight bag?” he asked, wanting to be completely sure he was getting laid later that night. 

“Yes, I will bring an overnight bag” she teased, “Now, don’t you have work to do?”


	2. The Lodge

José and his coaching team had been sat around the enormous dinner table for over an hour, the wine was flowing, the conversation was animated but José was beginning to feel riled by Vida’s absence, he’d placed his phone on the table igniting enormous mocking from the guys.

“Chill out José” Joao told him, the younger man was the most laid back person he’d ever met in his life, he wasn’t Rui - but he wasn’t far off “She’ll be here”

José nodded, during his time to and from Lille to discuss Joao’s move to England the two men had become close, Vida had also met him briefly the week they returned from St Lucia and found him completely charming. José had, just for the briefest moment thought back to Vida and Rui’s tryst way back when and expressed it to Joao privately, Vida would kill him if she knew - that topic was closed and totally out of bounds. 

“She isn’t answering, it’s not like her” he said loudly, Carlos - the fitness coach with whom José had some previous run-ins with (but this was long forgotten) boomed back “José you’ve not changed, always needing the wife’s acceptance, enjoy yourself man!” 

José shook his head, “When I want your opinion I’ll ask for it” he spat back “Is it so bad that I want my staff and my wife to get along?” 

Carlos snorted “Not at all but this is guy time!” 

José looked to Ricardo and Nuno, who although they’d had a few glasses of wine were in the middle of an in depth discussion about work, standing, he smacked Carlos on the shoulder telling him “Take note” as he pointed at his goalkeeping coach and analyst “Less vocalising Carlos” he added as he swaggered towards the foyer of the hotel restaurant. 

“Fuck man, you should know Vida is his achilles heel, day two and you’re already winding him up” Joao said, scalding Carlos.

“If his achilles heel is a girl who fucked his last assistant then I think we should all be concerned” Carlos bitched, getting Ricardo and Nuno’s attention, “Oh yeah, Rui and the second wife had a thing behind his back, for months” he proudly explained “Why do you think Faria quit and moved half way around the world?”

Joao stood now, confirming “That’s bullshit!” before striding off after his boss.

Carlos giggled, “Hey! What’s with you? If her previous record is anything to go by you’re in for a treat Joa!”

At the end of his tether, José had called Matthew. Her best friend had always been honest with him and if he had to hazard a guess at where she had got to it seemed likely he would be good bet, but when Matthew answered - by the sounds of it from a packed train station he was just as clueless, he offered to call her on his behalf but he also got his calls screened.

“Vi darling, where the F are you? José is worried, call me, no wait - CALL YOUR HUSBAND” 

**

“Hello sweetheart, thank god you’re home, is he out? Good, we can talk properly, god isn’t it fucking cold today?” Rina waffled as Vida had just opened the front door to leave.

“Rina, are you alright?” Vida asked as she juggled her overnight bag, coat and handbag, her door keys jangling as she turned to go back indoors after Rina pushed past.

“NIGHTMARE!” Rina said, plonking down her bag and jiggling the bottle of red she had brought with her, “Come on, I’m gagging for a glass, aren’t you?” 

Vida looked at the ceiling, she was already 30 minutes late because the editor on one of her jobs was being an unreasonable ball breaker, she took out her phone and started typing a text to José when Rina called her name for the hundredth time from the kitchen,”Oh jeez…” she whispered.

“I really can’t, I’m going to dinner soon” Vida said politely as José’s ex-wife seemed hell bent on damaging her liver, “But you go ahead…” the last comment was a given as Rina proceeded to top her large glass up again. 

“I know you’ve had problems, Cleo has told me….” 

Vida’s eyes bulged, Rina dramatically waved her hands “He’s a bastard to be married to, I should know, but I had the kids to concentrate on, so I can’t imagine how intense it must be just the pair of you, so sad you can’t have them by the way - I mean that”

Vida summoned all the courage she could find to listen to her and not be offended, when Rina was on a one woman mission she didn’t really think about what she was saying but it would only be a matter of time before she divulged her reason for a) being there at all and b) being there half cut.

“So Marcus….”

Ah, Marcus. Rina’s Spanish boyfriend who at the grand old age of 33 still didn’t have a proper job, José often complained at funding “that waster’s obsession with yachts and champagne” albeit indirectly via the divorce settlement he and Rina decided on amicably almost 7 years ago.

“He went to Vegas, and well, basically he’s staying there” she advised as though it was nothing, “He’s going to gamble for a living” 

Vida failed to see how this was at all her problem, concern, business - all of the above but she continued to listen, “You could join him?” she said at one point, Rina didn’t dignify the suggestion with an answer. 

“And José……he would never have done that to me…” she drawled lazily. 

Bemused and at this point, irritated in equal measures Vida stood and told her bluntly “I have to go, which means you have to go Rina” 

“Oh! OK!” Rina shrilled, her short brown bob not looking it’s usually smooth self, “I’ll just…” she hobbled off the bar stool and wobbled to the side in her heels, “You good?” Vida called as she heard her thump into the downstairs toilet and let out a loud “Ughhhhh” presumably when she looked in the mirror at her smudged lipstick and frizzy hair. 

Vida had moved to the hallway, still not able to text José, he despised lateness and she knew he’d be pissed off with her now. 

“Your…..issues….” Rina began attempting to be sensitive, “Are they….sexual?” 

Vida smiled politely, “No, Rina, not at all” 

“Is he still into that thing?” 

OH. MY. GOD. Vida wanted the ground to open up, “I really don’t think we can talk about this” 

Rina smirked, she had reapplied her lipstick but the only issue with that was as much was on her teeth as her lips, “Here” Vida said handing her a tissue and telling her “OK, jump in the taxi with me and we’ll drop you home on the way yeah?” 

“Can’t I come with you?” she asked, the vulnerability almost killing Vida.

“Sorry, not really”  
“Ah…. is he taking you somewhere fancy? Using the moves to get you into bed?”

“Well he is MY husband” Vida reminded her as the taxi pulled up.

The two women got in the taxi and Rina would not let the sex topic drop, “Can we go to Enfield first please?” Vida asked the driver who nodded reassuringly, “Thanks, then wherever she wants to go, I’ll pay for it” 

“The thing with José was he was totally driven by sex, he’d do it in his sleep if he could, god and the mornings, coming home for lunch then before going to sleep, quite remarkable prowess really Vida” 

Vida cringed and tried to block it out but it continued, “OK Ri, this is me so tell the driver where you need to go and we’ll see you as planned on Sunday with the kids yeah?”

Vida didn’t wait for a reply, she saw José from inside as she stood in the middle of the foyer with her bags at her feet, José approached in full on hairdryer mode, she cut him off immediately closing her eyes and pushing his chest with the palm of her hand “DON’T…EVEN…DARE” 

José looked puzzled, “You’re so late Vida, what the hell?” 

“Where’s the bar, I need a very strong drink” 

***

Joao and Carlos were sat at one of the small tables as they entered the bar area, Vida ordering a large Gin and Tonic, José keen to keep a clear head for later, “What did I tell you?” Joao said supportively, Carlos smirked as he looked José’s wife up and down which didn’t go unnoticed by anybody. 

“Hey, nice to see you again Joao, you must be Carlos” Vida said with a calming charm, “Great to meet you”

Carlos seemed a little in awe of her - his initial opinion of her being the whore of babylon dissipating “You too Vida”

José stood with his hands on his hips as they chatted, still unsure why Vida had been so late or so wound up when she did eventually arrive but for now the fact she was there was good enough for him. They moved back into the dining area where Ricardo and Nuno remained seated still in work-mode, both of them also charmed by Vida. 

“How are you finding London compared to Lille?” Vida asked Joao as the others discussed the following day’s plans, she liked Joao instantly, he was easy going, so calm - not unlike Rui, but she’d never tell José that.

“It’s different but I like the City, a lot in fact, and it’s just an honour to be working with José”

“I know the lengths he went to, to get you guys on board, so I think the honour is also his” she told him, he smiled handsomely before walking on very thin ice “I have a lot to live up to, Rui was incredible” 

Vida’s eyes widened, it had been some time since Rui had entered her thoughts, “Well, he was a good guy, still is in fact” 

“What are you two whispering about then?” José teased as he sat between them, the glance from Carlos quite obviously picked up on by Vida, she figured they all knew about her and Rui. 

“London and the best places to visit” Joao lied.

“Ah yeah, Vida’s the one to ask there, she’s worked in and around London her whole life” 

***  
José wasn’t being over the top when he said the rooms at The Lodge were 6-Star, they all got the lift to the top floor together, parting separate ways in the hall, Josè and Vida in the Penthouse suite, his arms casually draped over hers as he carried her luggage. A discussion about earlier looming, she almost hoped he wouldn’t bring it up but José wasn’t like that, he would save face around his coaching team and let it go for a while but inevitably a conversation would be had. 

“WOW” Vida stated when he unlocked the door to their suite, the furnishings were a deep ink colour, not dissimilar to the Tottenham team colours, the linen a bright white with luxurious pillows and duvets - just as José had described the day before.

“I guess we should talk?” Vida said, dropping her things on the carpet.

“Later” he insisted, his mind was on one thing only “I’ve been thinking about this all day”

He walked her through to the bedroom and watched her face as it beamed back at him.

“Good hmm?” he asked, both arms wrapping around her as he stood behind, soft lips touching her neck, “And the room is good too yeah?” he teased, she moved around in his arms - kissing his mouth with unmistakable hunger, compartmentalising Rina’s oversharing of information for now, he kissed her back with as much vigour and passion, his tongue very firmly exploring her mouth, when he pulled away and signalled she move her ear to his mouth she began having flashbacks to earlier, chastising herself she emptied her mind of anything unrelated. 

He spoke deeply as his hands wandered down her curves, she went with it and began to pull his white shirt from out of his trousers, her nails scraping over his stomach and up to his shoulders “Hmmm don’t stop” he sighed, eyes closing when her mouth kissed along his collarbone, “How long has it been?” Vida asked into his mouth while pushing his shirt back off his shoulders, he smirked, then answered “Too fucking long….” 

They gravitated to the enormous bed, José slowly removing every last scrap of clothing while he remained partially clothed in just his trousers “Fuck I’m so lucky” he whispered, the feeling of his breath on her ribcage making her shiver and perspire at the same time, his mouth gorged on her body and for those few moments she was with him, responding acutely to every slight movement, every lick, grip, bite and kiss, his indulgence making her light headed and dizzy with lust. It was when she opened her eyes and looked down at him, messy silver hair, flushed face dangerously close to her inner thigh and he said “Mmm…Let’s do that thing I like….” that she froze. 

Almost breaking his neck she swung her leg over his head and grabbed the bed sheet to cover herself, he was mortified and above all - confused, “Vida, what is it? What did I do wrong?” 

“Nothing” she barked, locating her clothes and stomping around the place to try and find some bottled water.

“Fridge is here” he said, pulling it open and handing her a bottle.

She thanked him before gulping and then sat down on the sofa, “Earlier today, I was getting ready to come here and Rina showed up, she’d had a few drinks, she came in and had a few more drinks, she was telling me Marcus is staying in Vegas. I think she hoped you’d be home, I don’t know….”

“Fuck’s sake” he said angrily, sitting next to her still minus his shirt “Go on…” 

Vida looked at him, her eyes watery, “She was drunk right? She probably didn’t know what she was saying…” she paused, “She said Cleo has told her about our issues and how sorry she is that I can’t have children, then stuff about you and her - she asked do you still like ‘that thing’ - obviously I really don’t want to know if that’s the same thing you just asked me to do, I don’t fucking know, she was drunk José but it’s just hard to move on when you’re reminded out of the blue like that about all these failings and then the sex thing, fuck I just can’t handle that, I can’t….” she stopped, her breathing becoming exaggerated and shallow.

“It’s OK” he told her soothingly, hand rubbing her back “I will kill her, I swear to god”


	3. Three Wins in Eight Days

“I wanted this to be..” he paused as she brushed her teeth, “Indulgent” 

Vida looked over at him from the impressive bathroom, “It is” she told him.

“You know exactly what I mean” he complained “No wonder she isn’t answering my calls, I am sorry you know?”

Vida yawned, “It’s not your fault” she fluffed the pillow, “St Lucia seems a lifetime ago doesn’t it?” 

José didn’t know how to answer her, she was right - St Lucia had been special, it had made them, Dr Graham advised they remember that if times got tough again. It was obvious to José that she was disappointed and attempting to seduce her again wasn’t advisable. He quietly got himself ready for bed, listening to a podcast until he eventually drifted off next to her. 

Vida rolled over and looked at her iPhone, 2:33am, José had stirred momentarily but soon settled back down under the heavy duvet, she watched him for a while wondering if he had meant to fall asleep with his iPod on. She jumped when he spoke deeply “You OK querida?”

Vida didn’t answer him, instead she moved her body over him, pulling her flimsy silk nightie over her head and throwing it down onto the carpet, José shifted his body to the centre of the bed and reached his hands up to her sides. 

“Hmm” he groaned as she plunged her hand inside his boxers and freed him, this wasn’t how they’d planned things - going to sleep on a semi-disagreement about the behaviour of his ex-wife but this was still long overdue, “I need you” she told him earnestly, “Remember that….”

“I will…” he answered, his throat tightening as he touched her naked body. 

“Vidaaaaaaaaa” he whispered when she lined him up underneath her, her warmth and wetness making his heart thud in his chest, “Ohmygod” 

She leant down to his mouth and kissed away his quiet words and comments, her hips purposefully working towards an amicable conclusion, the impulse of her advances heightened his senses, his body was so relaxed with sleep but when he did try to push upwards and take control she didn’t let him, it was her idea, her initiation and she was in charge - he lay on his back and watched as the shadows of her body writhing and grinding on top of him bounced off the walls in their luxurious surroundings. 

“Fuckkkkk” he cried, panic evident in his voice, his attempts to direct her fell entirely on deaf ears and she slowed right down, “Tell me how it feels” she asked, “In detail” 

Vida let him turn her over now, his body suspended above her and his arms pinning her in to his personal space, he spoke in his native tongue into her ear, she asked for translations the whole time and he obliged willingly, not remotely embarrassed that the things he was saying were filth personified “Say that again” she asked, under her breath and arching her back, his thrusts went from shallow to deep in devastating rhythm, it was his mouth on her neck and throat that began her demise, the warm fullness of his lips and his deep middle of the night voice, for a while she was back in St Lucia with the sun radiating on her body while he made love to her with no urgency whatsoever - that memory was her sanctuary. 

***

Vida left The Lodge the following morning before anyone else, she’d heard José on the phone ranting in Portuguese and when he told her the monthly family dinner was off she didn’t know how to respond. It was her fault, that’s how she felt, his ex-wife’s blatant attempts, albeit drunken, to make her realise she could give José more than Vida ever could had gotten to her. And it wasn’t just the kid thing, it was the fact they had this vast history, a legacy almost. When Vida had visited his family in Portugal, the family home was littered with photographs of Rina, everyone he met asked about Rina, and even though she knew their divorce was messy and the last few years of their marriage was a nightmare it took a mentally stronger woman than her to be able to let that not bother her. The worst thing was she liked Rina, loved her step-children and their relationships had been amicable from Day 1, telling José mortified her, embarrassed her, and angered him. They didn’t need that kind of distraction. 

“So what happened yesterday?” Matthew asked as he flicked the kettle on to make them some tea.

Vida regaled the gruesome story once more, vowing never to repeat those words out loud again, “She was drunk, she’s not a spiteful person but fuck….I can’t get past it Matt” she admitted as she sipped her tea. 

Matthew swished back his blonde fringe and nodded “I hear you, the last thing I would want to hear about is Pep’s sex life with Cristina, gross” 

Vida grimaced, “I need to see my therapist don’t I?” 

“If you think it could help then yeah, do it. I dare say José is on Rina’s back over it anyway?”

Vida nodded, “What about you? What’s this mind-blowing news you’ve got?” 

Matt’s eyes sparkled and he paused as though he was about to reveal the most dramatic secret in the history of secrets, “I got a new job….in Spain….” he paused, part-excited, part-scared of telling her “With Luis” 

Vida’s wide grin went from 10 to 0 in a split second “Martinez?” she asked for confirmation.

“Yep” he answered quickly and then bit his bottom lip “Comms director” 

“Right” she replied, sighing, “Great, I mean, really - brilliant, congratulations!” 

“Really?” he questioned, “I was worried about telling you” 

Vida stood and hugged him tightly “I have no ill feeling towards Luis, and I know you’ll be amazing out there so don’t worry, I’m happy for you. Pep must be buzzing” 

“Pep’s nervous about your husband’s return Vi, it’s hilarious!”

***

Sunday December 1st 

José checked his watch “Right OK, great job guys see you tomorrow”

Joao kicked the ball in his direction, that’s something Rui would always do, they did this the entire length of the training pitch but José let Joao thump it into the back of the net and get the uproarious glory and respect from the players.

“No Vida today?” The younger man asked, “I’ve gotten used to her using the running track” 

José raised his eyebrows, he couldn’t really say no - she’s actually having therapy because my first wife is a sociopath, “Oh she’s working this morning, we’re having brunch in half an hour” 

Carlos soon caught them up “Three wins in eight days guys! Top of the world!”

José shook his head “Good job I didn’t hire you for your modesty eh Carlos?” 

***

“So how did it make you feel, hearing those things?” Dr Graham asked her.

Vida shrugged “Inadequate” 

“And José, what did he say?”

“He was fuming… I mean he cancelled our monthly dinner, you know the thing you suggested we do for the family, it’s usually brilliant and I love seeing the kids, Rina too but he was adamant about it, but he’s been so busy the subject feels really awkward and now we have brunch today and we’ve not even had….” she paused for the right words “A debrief I guess”

Dr Graham nodded “And your friend Matthew, you expect he will share his news at the brunch too?”

Vida nodded “Oh he definitely will, and again that will cause more friction because Luis will be mentioned” 

“OK Vida, you’re not responsible for anyone’s actions other than your own, Matthew taking this job is great for him, his career, his life. The bare bones of it being he will be working for your ex-partner is irrelevant, so if it becomes fractured at brunch advise José this is Matthew’s choice. Not yours”

“I will, but if Rina is on the Bloody Mary’s by the time I arrive I’ll lose the will to live because she’ll bring up me and Luis, I would bet my house on that Doc…”

Dr Graham smiled warmly, “You can handle this Vida, and I will book you in for a midweek session, Wednesday at 8pm?”

They agreed and Vida left for Chelsea, jumping out of her taxi as José was arriving, a conversation about how he had stayed at The Lodge 4 nights out of 7 last week still to be had. He opened his arm to her as she approached, telling her she looked beautiful and kissing the side of her face gently. 

“Pep called” he advised as they sat next to each other, the first ones to arrive “So I know all about Matthew, but I won’t spoil his announcement”

Vida looked over her menu “Oh, and what are your thoughts on that?” 

José shrugged “He’ll be perfect, he has time to prepare, to work with Luis and his guys, learn some more Spanish, it’s exciting, no? Coffee please” he called to a nearby waiter who promptly delivered a cafetiere to the table. 

Vida frowned, how could he be so easy going about this? 

“You’re fine with us talking about Luis?” 

“Thank you” José said to the waiter who poured them each a cup of coffee “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Fuck, it made her blood boil that he could be so laid back about this yet his pissed up ex-wife could explicitly divulge all manner of things about him to her and she got beyond flustered and upset, the José she thought she knew would hate hearing about one of her exes at the dinner table.

Vida let it go for now, but he sensed her annoyance. Matthew, Rina and the kids arrived soon after and orders were being taken, when Matthew (after several glasses of Prosecco) made his announcement José was over the top with his congratulations, clapping loudly and slapping Matt’s back, while Rina immediately remarked “Oh Luis as in Vida’s gorgeous ex boyfriend? José coached him, remember?” 

Vida rolled her eyes, “I think us and the rest of the world know exactly who he is Rina thanks” 

Cleo, José’s eldest elbowed her Mother several times, desperate for the atmosphere between her and her step mother to improve “Mum, that was years ago, shut up” the young woman demanded, “Pretty sure Vida doesn’t want to talk about her exes, right?”

Vida smiled, grateful of an ally, José’s expression suddenly hardened and Vida swallowed “Rina apologise to Vida” he demanded, making the table stop dead and turn silent, Vida included.

Matthew gazed down at the napkin on his lap as Rina and José stared at one another, “For what José? Being honest? Luis is gorgeous, you can’t get away from it”

Vida coughed, then sipped some water “Look, lets forget it, Matt - well done, you’ll be fantastic”

“No, Vida, she needs to apologise for last week as well” José insisted, Vida wondered if this was in retaliation to Luis being mentioned but couldn’t be totally sure. 

Rina laughed nervously, “Kids, can you go and ask the waiter for the bill please?” 

Matthew also made his excuses and went for a time out to the gents, “Vida, do I need to say sorry to you?”

Vida sighed “I think you do Ri”

Rina tossed her hair to the side and laughed, a high pitched cackle “Darling Vida, everything I told you was true, you can’t handle that? That he was married to me, for fifteen years? You can’t cope with the fact that I had him before you?”

Vida’s lip began to tremble, she channeled Dr Graham and tried her very best to be diplomatic “I respect all of that Rina, I don’t respect you telling me private things about my husband that aren’t in any way constructive and used for no other reason than to upset and rile me, I didn’t think you were like this” 

José watched his wife’s face, she was so out of her comfort zone, as was Rina - she was a woman who never took kindly to being challenged for her behaviour “He begged me daily for sex Vida, even after our divorce, even when he’d started seeing you”

José stood and kicked his chair backwards, “Rina, you need to leave, right now” he boomed “I will bring the kids home later”

Vida’s eyes had filled with tears and she headed towards the ladies, bumping into Matthew along the way “Fucking hell, what happened?”

“Ask him” she said, just holding it together. 

“What the hell José?” Matthew asked, his long slim legs stretching out under the table they both remained sat at, “What have you said to her?”

José ran a hand through his thick silver hair “Not me, Rina, she’s determined to split us up and I have no clue why” he threw his napkin back onto his plate and held his head in his hands “We’ve worked so hard to get here Matt, it’s been the toughest thing I’ve ever done, but it’s worth it for Vida” 

“You’re good at talking José but unsurprisingly Vida and I talk a lot too, and I know you spent most of last week away from home so sort this out yeah? Get Rina the fuck out of your life man because if this continues, I swear down I’ll take Vida to Spain with me, she has contacts there, the work will flow in, I’m serious” 

“Is that a threat?” José asked quietly.

Matthew stood, “Yeah, it is”


End file.
